The ADvillage
by zola camille
Summary: Natsume, Hotaru, and Misaki agreed on a dare to go to the mysterious A.D.village, but with all the disappearances that the place had incured in the past, will they be able to get out of there or will they also disappear like the rest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Zola Camille here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy night in the forest, thunders booming and the howling of the wind can be heard everywhere, big oak trees, which are lined in a vertical position in both ways are swaying back and forth dangerously, it's as if the forest is scaring every creature that dared to come to this godforsaken place…

In this forest, a young man can be seen running, he has a blue hair that reached until his nape and deep green eyes, his nose is perfectly sculpted, he has a red kissable lips and pearly white skin, he was very tall and has a lean body, he was gorgeous. But his face was masked with terror…. It was filled with pain and contortion, and mostly fear, his tattered clothes are already near to thrown away rags and his smooth skin was filled with small wounds, but he didn't care as he continued in running through the forest….. never looking back as if someone will take his life there and then….

He continued running…. Until he reached the end of the forest….. he was about to enter another part of the forest but…..

Fear , shock and surprise can be seen in his face the moment he saw the place the trees had concealed…..

In the middle of the place stood hundreds of epitaphs and crosses, full of them, one can easily tell that this part of the forest is the graveyard, but this is not the reason why he was terrified…

As his beautiful eyes scanned the place, 20 steps from him, he saw a large, deep pit hole, it was enough for a coffin to fit on it, on the north part of the pit hole, sat a man in his twenties, on the east part of the hole sat 2 teenage boys, while on the west part sat a teenage girl, they were sitting calmly and quietly despite the rain and thunder, as if they're just sitting in the living room in a Sunday morning….

Suddenly, the man in his twenties stood up, he's eyes scanned the lad who disturbed their territory, his face is filled with displeasure, yet he smiled, a very creepy smile to be exact…..

" I told you before, _curiosity kills the cat_ Trevor , and we expected you to follow what we said from the start, had you not considered all the favors and_ kindness_ that we showed you during your stay? Was it not enough ? " the man said in a very alluring but dissapointed voice….

" Yes, you did, and I showed the same gratitude towards you, but can you blame a man who is too curious for his own good? Anyone will be curious about this stupid tradition of yours you know, mystery attracts the attention of many people!" the lad named Trevor said, despite his fearful face, anger is evident in his voice…

" But, instructions are instructions my boy, you have no right to meddle with the affairs of the other people, you should have known from the start what will happen to you, you should've trusted your instincts….. " the latter shot back.

" Look, I won't tell other people what I saw, just….. just…. Let me go peacefully, I swear, I won't tell a soul, I'll even give you half of my inheritance just…. just….. please let me go… "

Trevor said in an almost shaking voice, his fear starting to swallow him…..

The latter laughed….. a bitter and menacing laugh " Let you go ?" he mocked, "after all the things we did for you, after all the things that you have discovered, do you honestly think we'll let you go in peace?"

The young man started to shake involuntarily, his eyes shot wide, he was very close to tears, he tried to keep his composure, but failed, his knees suddenly gave up, and now he was kneeling down in front of this scary people, he knows he did something wrong, he knows that he should've followed, but curse his curiosity, if only… if only, he did not stumble on that room, if only he did not find out or overheard about that, if only….. if only…

" It's too late now, Trevor, we have no choice, and _they are hungry now…_" the man in the 20's said pointing on the pit hole…

Trevor began to tremble even more, he started crying, he realized there is no escape, but still he forced his leg to stand up, and successfully he did, as he was about to turn back and run again, but four cold gray hands took hold of his arm, the moment he saw the faces of which those arms belong, a bloodcurdling scream was heard all over the place.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Trevor shouted. He pulled his arms violently, shaking them and wiggling them out of the cold grasps, he began kicking them on the shins, and if that's not enough, he tried to step on them, even bit them, but it seems the owner of the gray arms are zombies, they don't feel anything,

and continued to clamp him tightly, out of desperation, he was forced to shout, then started to beg on the man…

" Please…. " he said in between sobs, " I won't t-tell, I-I p-promise! Just let me go!" he yelled desperately, his eyes are bloodshot already

But the man sighed, then smiled sinisterly " No can do " Then he pointed to the two grey beings " Karto, Derto, throw him in the pit hole, now …"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trevor shouted. " No, please, I'm begging you !" He wistfully turned his eyes on the grey beings, continuing to flee from their grasps…. " Please! Please! Plea- "

With a blink of an eye, the man in his 20's was already behind Trevor, he neared his lips to his ear, and whispered " Don't worry, it will be painful at first, but later on, your sensations will be robbed off, and you will be beyond pain…"

" No! " He started to wiggle his arms freely again as the teenagers in front of him started clapping, like they are enjoying his emotional and fearful suffering ( this scene is like in the last part of the song " brick by boring brick by Paramore " )

" Nonsense, now, put throw yourself on that pit hole! Karto, Derto, throw him! " the man commanded, this time with authority.

Trevor continued to shout and shriek violently, however, his movements where nothing compared to the two beings, he continued to struggle, but they managed to throw him on the hole, the teenagers continued to clap and the man continued to stare as the lad was thrown on the hole, Trevor let out bloodcurdling scream again as crimson blood was splashed upward tainting the air as it tried to reach the sky….

The teenagers stopped clapping, the man seemed satisfied with the outcome, as they started to go out of their reverie, a fat man with bald head wearing eyeglasses and weird clothing ( he was wearing black shirt and trousers over it was a beige coat and he is wearing rainbow colored rain boots, kinda like Mr. Tiny in the book Cirque du Freak ).

The fat man started to smile and clapped his hands , then started to move his lips " Bravo! Magnifico! What a display of creepy torture! I knew I could always count on you Izumi! You did give me another victim! " The fat man said, he was brimming with tears of joy. Then he stepped near on the hole and watched intently the activities of his " little gargoyles " on the pit.

" No prob Mr. Mare, I'm used to this kind of work" The man in the 20's named Izumi said.

" Hmmmm…. It would me more prudent for you if you tried to stay away on this job, no? but we all no that nothing can escape the clutches of nightmare, not even you, Izumi or your kids" Mr. Mare said as he continued to watch the activities below the pit hole without looking up at the man he was talking too.

Izumi just nodded his head in agreement then without further ado, he looked at his " kids " then spoke to Mr. Mare " Mr. Mare, I and my children would want to leave now, we'll just wait for your next appearance in the future again, maybe we can chat properly at that time, I'm always looking forward to speaking to you over a cup of piping hot coffee instead of shredded carcass….."

Mr. Mare looked up and smirked " I will look forward for that…."

This is my first fanfic! I will be expecting reviews for this chapter! tnx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : The A.D. village…..**

**Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Being one of the most popular city, Tokyo has it's own attractions, from Tokyo tower to famous sushi restaurants, to popular festivities and traditions, even to different kinds of entertainment such as night clubs and for relief of boredom, gigantic malls that contains state of the art facilities that will make the people roam around curiously and endlessly, not to mention the dazzling lights that light the midnight sky every evening.

This is the place where Alice Academy resides, the place where geniuses are honed for their abilities and where the richest family in Tokyo enroll their children….

You can say, this school is filled with rich brats, slutty princesses and arrogant jerks, and bitch heiresses, but despite that, this school is the home where they produce the most successful people not just in Tokyo, but in the world as well…..

**Alice Academy 9:10 AM**

A gorgeous woman in her 20's can be seen outside the gates of this academy, she has short blond hair that reaches below her ear, which was divided more on the left side, her eyes were neither blue nor purple but some unique shade in between them, which were framed by long curly lashes and topped with perfect arched blond eyebrow, she has perfect nose, and reddish lips that are capable of laughter or sensual pout, she has the complexion of creamy ivory, her skin is smooth, soft and firm, she is wearing a v stripped ¾ length blouse which have colors of black and white which gives a contour of her perfect rocking body that any model will be very envious of, below the waistline, she's wearing a black pencil cut skirt that reached within her knees, which showed her perfect shins, as for the finishing touch, she is wearing black leather pumps that covered her dainty feet . In short, she is a gorgeous elegant and a professional looking young woman…

Beside her is man, also in his 20's He has a gray soft shiny gray hair which framed his angelic face, he has a very mesmerizing teal eyes, with long thick lashes below the perfectly gray eyebrows he has a perfect sculpted nose, and reddish kissable lips. He was wearing a gray colored business suit that almost matched his hair, but that didn't stop his body from showing how lean and muscular he is, he has black tie and is wearing a black leather shoes, he is such a very enchanting man.

" Hmmmmmmm… so this the school of the student that vanished eh? " the blond woman said

" Yeah, yeah, just push the damn doorbell already! Or are you planning to starve your fiancée to death? Or is it because you want me to die so that you can marry other men? You are so selfish Mara!" The gray haired man said as he pouted.

" Yoichi, this will only take for a few minutes, I need something to cover on my scoop, besides you can grab some food in the cafeteria of this academy, I just want to find out something" The blond woman named Mara said

Yoichi the gray haired man sighed at his fiancée's attitude, she had always been a curious person, she will always get or know what she wants no matter how it takes, she has a very strong confidence in herself, although she's not boasting about her achievements, nevertheless, her fiancée isn't the type to be trifled with, she always wants to be in advance stage, to be ahead of everyone else, no wonder she does great in her job as an editor in chief of Sparkle magazine, she always had a knack in things, and has the instinct and feeling about some things in this world, she can predict things at a perfect time, she can be very mysterious and all knowing, but at the same time, she can be an open book and stupid, but these are the traits that captivated him, he was always intrigued by her, as a result, he never loses his interest in her, and she never fails to surprise him once in a while, to top it all of, she knows how to make him happy, no matter how simple she does it, that's the reason why he is deeply attracted by her, she is one of those on-of-a-kind women who are very hard to find, and he's lucky to have her.

Mara pushed the button of the gates, the enormous gate opened and a guard was standing there, he was wearing a normal guard uniform, he then approached the couple and asked them

" Are you Ms. Mara Camille Javellana from Sparkle Magazine ? " He asked as he stared, no ogle at her, as a result her fiancee glared at the guard causing the poor guard to tremble a bit.

" Yes, I am she, I made an appointment with Mr. Kazu Yukihara, the highschool principal of this school and asked me to come here this day and time." Mara said curtly

" Ah, yes, he is waiting for you at his office ma'am, please go straight this way, then halfway down the road, there will be two intersections, one left and right, just walk straight to the left, when you find a huge cream colored building, just climb the stairs until the 2nd floor, you will be able to find his office there."

" Thank you, and do you mind telling me where the cafeteria is ?" Mara asked

" The Principal have refreshments there ma'am, so you don't have to worry " the guard said.

" Thanks again. Come on Yoichi, let's go ". Mara then pulled her fiancée away then headed straight to the Principal's office

**At the Principal's office…..**

The Principal's office is like the office of other Principals in schools, it has lots of bookshelves. Almost covering the cream colored wall. The floor was made of marble tiles that were polished to brilliant shine, at the center of the room is a pair of table and on the chair, sat the highschool principal, he has light brown hair and gray eyes, his nose and lips are perfect, he is tall and has a lean body, he was wearing a light brown uniform, general soldier ( a Mexican type of uniform ), he looks strict and well-disciplined man.

" Come to think of it , he's more than 50 years old, but he looks like he's in his early 30's" Mara mused while thinking.

She continued to scan in the room , at the left side of the table is a picture, it was a picture of the principal and a man, looking identical to him, but unlike the principal, the other man has a cheerful and carefree aura around him, as if he has no worries about the world, she was looking at the picture while Yoichi nudged her gently, that's the time she noticed, that the Principal is slightly coughing, obviously to catch her attention.

Mara blushed ten shades of red, she straightened her skirt then looked at the Principal, then he started the conversation.

" Welcome to Alice Academy, my name is Kazu Yukihara, You must be Ms Mara Camille Javellana editor in chief of Sparkle Magazine in Canada, and I presume the man beside you is your fiancée, Mr. Yoichi Hijiri, one of the most sought bachelors in Japan, and the heir of one of the richest pharmaceutical company in the world, alongside Cinq de Fliche pharmaceutical company, am I right?"

" Wow, he sure do know how to speak in English, I'm even worried about communication barriers that's why I persuaded, no forced Yoichi to come with me " She mentally thought.

" Mr. Yukihara, that is precisely correct, and I assume that you know why I'm here? " I asked questioningly

The Principal eyed Mara and Yoichi

**Principal Kazu's POV:**

I looked at the two people who are sitting at my office, I eyed Hijiri san first, he seems like a fine gentleman to me, though he is a bit mysterious, but what caught my eye is Javellana san, she was something rare, she carries an air of elegance and mystery, anyone can see it around her, especially if you look in her unique eyes, which are very unreadable, come to think of it, why is the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine be

interested in something supernatural? But then her question surprisingly lingered to me, then I answered her.

" I have my speculations, Javellana san " I answered directly.

She smiled at me, and, as if reading my thoughts, she looked at me directly in the eye and said " Aren't you curious as to why a fashion magazine editor like me would tackle this kind of issue?" she stated formally.

I looked at her, trying to scrutinize her, what she meant, but failed, she's so unreadable, her expression is formal but it's not emotionless, just…just… unreadable, and it seems her fiancée noticed that I'm trying to figure her out, he suddenly snickered, he must know my predicament.

" To be honest, yes " I answered truthfully

She smoothly went to her subject of concern " Principal Yukihara, Trevor Hitsudaima is the 11th missing person in the highschool section of this academy, then why is it the academy is not making any move about this case? Or rather cases, not to mention that his family and entire wealth just vanished in a blink of an eye yesterday, why aren't you notifying the police about this?" She said in a perfect alarming fashion

I sighed and bowed, remembering the past rescue operations that occurred, just by looking at her, I know, she wants answers, and will get them by hook or by crook, so I was left with no choice, better not to risk the reputation of the academy, I said to myself, so I answered her without any hesitations

" You see, Javellana san, it all happened 6 years ago, it all started when some of the students in the elementary division suddenly vanished… They were found the other day, so we assumed that it was just simple tantrums of the kids, but it got hysterical when my nephews and niece started to disappear too….

Flashback: 6 years ago

" What do you mean they didn't went home!" Izumi Yukihara, the father of the trio asked the head maid of their mansion

" _Izumi sama, we really don't know, the driver of the limo said that he had been waiting for the children outside the school, he even looked for them everywhere in the vicinity but they are nowhere to be found….." the head maid hysterically said_

That same night, the whole school had been busy, we all cancelled the classes for 3 days just to look for them, the whole faculty and staff labored day and night just to look for them, we even contacted lots of kidnappers but they are nowhere to be found. As a result, my brother, Izumi was hysterical, he doesn't have any appetite and he lacked sleep, he was restless the moment his children are missing and he can't seem to calm down, he keep on blaming himself he's always worried about them, wondering if they are sleeping alright, or eating alright. I really felt sorry for him, and I'm worrind about my nephews and niece as well, I told him that everything will be alright, but he wouldn't believe me, not one bit… then he silently and sadly went to his bedroom.

The next day I caught him packing some things up, I got worried, although I didn't show it on my face, I interrogated him that day…..

**Flashback ( 5 days after the children's disappearance )**

" _Where are you going?" I asked nonchalantly as I approached Izumi_

_He gave me a determined look, a sign that nobody can stop him from doing what he's going to do " I'm going to look for my kids….."_

"And where are you intending to look for them?" I asked raising an eyebrow, but suddenly, realization hit me, my eye widened while staring at him " Wait, you know where they are? " I blurted out

_He gave me a knowing but mysterious look" Yes, but the one who found them insists that I go alone, or else they will be harmed " he said._

_Anger and rage swept over me, is he telling me that it's not my business to find the children too? They are his family and the kids are precious to him too, they have spent looking for them for days and here he comes suddenly, all mighty and all knowing saying that he knows where the kids are?_

_Without further ado, I grabbed the collar of his shirt then with a swift movement of my wrist ,I gave him uppercut, damaging his jaw ( wow….. seriously?) he was thrown in the sky and by virtue of gravity, landed roughly on the floor with blood oozing from his lips._

_I glared at him the moment he sat up, with anger in my voice I yelled at him " who do you think you are shouldering all of these? Do you think you're the only one who is worried about these children! Everyone, practically, everyone are worried, it concerns not only you Izumi, but all of us, this house is lively when they are around, it is a home actually, the moment they were born, they bring happiness in this house, we're all in these together and __**we **__fix this mess! Or did you forget that you idiot!"_

_He sighed, he bowed, his face covering his eyes, in a whispered tone he said " Brother, please understand, this is not the situation where we can all comply together, the condition only concerns me, impossible as it seems to be, I have no choice but to do this, I promised Yuka before she died that I will care for our kids, love them and protect them with all my might, they are the most precious gifts to me brother, and as their father, I won't allow them to be harmed even if that means sacrificing myself to __**him**__!" He shouted desperately._

He leaned back to his swivel chair, closed his eyes and sighed

"From the tone of his voice, I knew he was hiding something from me, I forced him to tell me before his departure, but it seems his lips are sealed, so he went away…."

"It was almost a week and he didn't return, nor the kids, I've sent a search party for them, but the search party never returned, it's as if they are preventing us from knowing something, from finding out something….. then one day, I heard rapping from the window, in this office, I looked up and saw a man from the search party , had returned, he was full of bruises and he was shaking with fear, always looking on his left and right, it's obvious he was hysterical, we brought him to the hospital immediately, we want to give him sedatives but he insisted not to, and forced himself to talk to me….."

**Flashback ( at the hospital )**

Principal Yukihara, he said in between breaths…

" _yes, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me directly and said the most surprising thing and the last thing I want to hear. " I …..I found them Principal, I found Yukihara sensei and his children…"_

_I was shocked , but nevertheless I continued to press him for information._

He answered me in a weak voice " They are in the Northern forest in Jansei…. In a village called A.D." He said.

_I was about to call and send troops to Jansei, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me from what I was about to do…_

" _Don't, Principal Yukihara, it's dangerous" His voice was quivering._

" _Why!" I asked suddenly enraged. Doesn't he know that I'm worried for my family?_

_But he continued to look at me with pleading eyes " Please, Principal, this is for your own safety, if you go there, he will….. they will….they will …they will…d-d-dd-_

" _Who are these people you are talking about?" I asked impatiently, that person continued to stammer, what was he scared about? Am I some kind of monster or what!_

_But he continued to quiver, when suddenly, he looked behind me, his eyes widened…._

" _They are hereeeeeeeeee! They are hereeeeeeeeeeeeee! Somebody! Somebody save meeeeeeeee! Help meeeeee! I don't want to be a carcass! Please! Please!I won't open my mouth anymore just spare me! " he started shouting. I was taken aback and looked behind me, I saw nothing._

_I gripped his shoulder very hard, wanting to shake him out of his reverie, but he continued shouting like crazy repeating the same words, the nurses rushed in the room, as soon as they heard the commotion, they tried to pin him down, but he was persistent in escaping their grasp, in the end, they injected him some sedatives and anti-anxiety medications, I shook my head in disdain, my only source of information had gone over the edge, I started to doubt his info about Jansei, until later that morning…_

_I was walking back to the hospital, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream in the garden of the building…._

_I rushed immediately to where the scene was, I almost fainted the moment I saw the scene….._

_There, sitting on the pavement , was the man I spoke a while ago, his blood was splattered through the wall and on the ground, his head was twisted to the side, but it was shrunk, his brain was obviously missing, his bones are almost sticking out of his flesh, looking down on his body almost made me sick, his chest was broken apart, as well as his ribs, his heart was nowhere to be found, then his abdomen was the worst, his insides were scattered on the ground his intestines were torn apart, looking at it, I noticed that the liver is gone too, his arms and legs are full of bruises, his wrist and ankles were bluish in color, obviously, he was grasped very hard…_

_I was about to report this when we saw a note on the ground…. It says…._

" _**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO KNOW ABOUT THE A.D. village!"**_

**_Pls. Review this chapter tnx!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Mysterious Meeting**

**Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

" So in other words, the A.D. village was a mystery till now, and no one knows about it?" Mara said

" Yes, they certainly **don't** want outsiders to know about that village…" Principal Yukihara said

" Don't you think it's a warning ?" Yoichi said while munching a blueberry muffin he found at the coffee table on the side. It was his third muffin already, he was just eating while the two are having conversation, he was too hungry to intervene before.

The Principal gazed at him

" I mean think about it, why will they went so far as to killing him if it's all about that village? With his situation, they can probably let him go, assuming he's nothing more but a crazy badger, but no, they have to **kill** him, in a most barbaric way even, stabbing him by the knife would be alright, but they didn't, they made him suffer, why would they do that?" Yoichi continued while munching, he was obviously pointing something.

Mara looked at her fiancée, with unreadable eyes, then she trailed " He has a point Principal, I'm sure you already got it, I already grasped the fact why you're not sending any rescue party in there, but why does the academy continue to lose lots of students? Didn't you warn them? "

The Principal just shook his head, he sighed " the students here are _very_ daring, their curiosity is overpowering them, and there are a lots of students who are dared to go there, we warned them, but they wouldn't listen.. in the end, they all went missing" he said in disdain.

" Stubborn frilly idiots…" Yoichi mumbled

Mara sighed " Young people these days are so hard to control, the more you forbid them, the more they got curious….. such a shame though, anyway Principal, after the incident, I assume you didn't send any rescue party troops"

" Yup, then after that, I warned the student body, especially the highschool division if they have any plans in going there, I left the gory details of course as to not to scare them. Although I will very much appreciate it if I know where on earth is my family and give them a good scolding for worrying me." The Principal mumbled emotionlessly….

Suddenly, Mara looked at her watch, it was her time to leave…

She looked at her fiancée, who was eating his fifth muffin already munching it while drinking some iced tea, she gave her fiancée a I-need-to-go now look, he nodded but gave her a I-need-to-finish-the-food-first look. She nodded then turned her head to the Principal. " Principal, thank you for letting me have this opportunity to meet you, as much as I want to extend my time with you, I can't, I have other appointments that I need to attend to, thank you very much for sharing this with me, rest assured that your privacy is protected here….." She assured him with a confident smile.

He nodded, then he said " Thank you for meeting you as well, Javellana san, and Hijiri san, I hope that you can help me send this message through the abstract explanation in your scoop ". Then he bowed.

Yoichi bowed, Mara wanted to shake his hand since that was how Canadians pay respect, but Yoichi suddenly put his hand on her back, she was about to snap at him, but with a quick movement, he shoved my back down, causing me to bow as well…

Then Yoichi pulled her blouse therefore she jerked upward, causing her to stand straight again. She glared at him but he ignored her…..

He smoothly said " Thank you for your time Principal Yukihara " Then he dragged me out of the building then out of the road, then out of the gates where his car was parked on the side.

" What was that about? " She asked him

" In here, you have to bow to show respect, it's how we greet, say goodbye, apologize, and sometimes give thanks he said ( erm, just correct me if I'm wrong about this, I just noticed it from watching anime )

Yoichi grabbed his fiancée's arm and he sped towards his car, ignoring the guard who bid them goodbye, he immediately went inside his car, Mara did the same, when she closed the door, Yoichi sighed " Now I see, Mare was the one who kidnapped those three kids, but I wonder why….."

Mara suddenly got serious " He's obviously planning something of course…"

" Taunting students, filling in their curiosity, it's obvious he wants to continue the cycle of missing students, but the question is, when will he stop? And why is he doing these? "

" That's why we're going to meet _him_…" Mara answered

Yoichi didn't say a word, he started the engine then drove in a lightning speed…

In the hidden outskirts of Tokyo, a mini coffee shop can be seen, only a few people stop by on this street, mostly because of the location of the place, but for some _mysterious people_, this will be a good meeting place if they don't want any meddling people to be hovering around them….

On the left side corner booth sat a young man, he was about 18 years old, he has blond hair and face that was carved by angels, but his eyes show no emotion or feelings, he was sipping his coffee silently, while reading some papers, he looked like he was waiting for someone, actually he was the only customer at the shop at the time, but the owner paid no attention, he just continued wiping the cups that will be displayed in front of the counter…..

After a few minutes, the door suddenly opened, and revealed Mara and Yoichi,

Yoichi scanned his eyes on the shop, when he saw the gorgeous blond guy, he smiled and went through the booth we're he's in, Mara tailing behind him….

The blond guy raised his beautiful face up to them, showing no emotion, he motioned them to sit down, the two people sat down, then he called the owner of the shop to serve them some coffee….

" It's been a while Ruka….. Sorry to keep you waiting…" Yoichi stated

The blonde just nodded " It's alright, I'm just reading some of the companies papers before I sign it…" He said in an alluring but lifeless voice

Mara glanced at the papers then smirked " I see, you owned another company again, does it belong to the Hitsudaima family? I heard from the Principal that he's been missing for quite some time now, is he one of those people who are bold enough to expose you?….."

Ruka just nodded " Yes, and we _took care_ of him properly… "

" Seems like Mr. Mare has been entertained by his _boldness_….."Yoichi mumbled

Again, Ruka just nodded

" How is everyone at the A.D. village Ruka?….."

" They're just fine….. almost doing the same thing….."

" Is Mikan still not allowed to go out of the house?…" Mara asked

" Yep, dad is still adamant about it…"

" Still the same old Izumi, when will he accept that his little girl is already a young lady?" She sighed

Suddenly, Ruka looked at them

" Mara san, you want to ask something that's why you want to meet me don't you?"

She smirked wider " Still as observant as ever, well Ruka my dear, yes, the Alice Academy will be having a summer break 2 days from now, I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe, some people may be bold enough to traverse that godforsaken village of yours…."

Ruka focused his blue orbs on her " I don't know, Mr. Mare hadn't paid us a visit though…."

" I have a feeling for this Ruka, and believe me, my instincts are never wrong….." She said mysteriously

Ruka shuddered " Yeah, she never was….. " He thought

" Ruka, do you have any plans of stopping this madness?" Yoichi intervenedut oriyl

" Look, Yoichi san, we have to-"

" I know, I know , but this always happens, when is he going to stop? -"

Mara looked at her fiancée, forbidding him to continue

Yoichi understood this and he stopped

Mara then faced Ruka " It's ok Ruka, you may go now, I know we've been holding you from your trip….. just say hello to them from us ok?" She smiled

Ruka nodded to them, then he fluidly stood from his chair, leaving the bill on the table with his empty cup, then stepped out of the shop

Mara looked at his retreating back, at first glance you may think he's walking alone, but if you looked closely, he was walking together with _others_ whose cloaks are the same colour as the walls surrounding the street, making these _others _almost invisible to the naked eye….

She heard Yoichi sighed beside her

" Yoichi, don't put out your frustrations on him, it's not their fault in the first place….."

Yoichi just remained silent

" I know, Mr. Mare is a playful devil, but at our position, all we can do now is watch…"

" I know, but when will he stop? What's with the Alice Academy that makes him loathe the school so much? That made him to desire the entire obliteration of the whole population of the academy?"

Mara just looked at the window on her left, then sipped her coffee, that I don't know, my love, but one thing's for sure, some people will become the victims of that village….."

Yoichi looked her, her fiancée never makes mistakes in her feelings and instincts

" _But I have a feeling that those three might change some course of fate that Mare has planned…."_ She thought silently

**Pls. Review this chapter, tnx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Dare**

**Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

It was a busy, bustling night in Tokyo, different kinds of lights were scattered along it's streets, particularly the nightclubs, these nightclubs have colorful neon lights on the outside, attracting rich clients or tourists to enter their bar….

Despite these attractions, one club stood among all, toppling the others, it was the most famous club in Tokyo, the Symphony Night Club, wherein the neon lights are flashing continuously, and waitresses are there to greet you wearing a skimpy red bikini with fishnet stockings, top it all off, the large dancing arena, where people can dance all night long, this club is famous not only because of their activities, but most rich people of Japan as well as tourists flock in this club for entertainment.

Since it's already vacation, The Alice Academy students filled the entire club.

All of a sudden, girls and boys screamed with happiness, they gave way to the people who are the source of the commotion…..

At the center stood three people, one has a pink hair and pinkish eyes, while the other two have raven hair, One was a boy with hypnotizing crimson orbs, while the other is a girl with cold amethyst orbs, they were walking on the center aisle as if they are gods… ( Well, they are… )

" Kyaaaa! Natsume sama! Take me to your room tonight! "

" I'm willing to give you my virginity, Natsume sama! "

" Misaki san! I'll make you happy tonight! "

" Hotaru sama! Blackmail me all you want! "

The trio just glared at the people, then without further ado, sat at the center of the aisle, girls and boys started to flirt with them, seducing them viciously as they flaunt their bodies to them…

Natsume scanned his eyes to the girls, when he found a blonde with a hot body, he took her waist and started kissing her, while his other hand snatched another red haired girl kissing her after he finished kissing the blond l….. ( oh my ! )

Misaki looked at the guys, when she found a cute guy, she suddenly flung her arms to him as she led him to the dance floor and urged him to have a sexy dance with her…

While Hotaru just sat on the corner and started to drink tequila…..ignoring the boys who flirt to her.

This continued for hours when….

The seductive atmosphere was stopped when they heard a shocking gossip on the left corner of the club

" Are you saying that Trevor Hitsudaima just vanished in thin air?" Exclaimed the boy with a sandy hair

" Yeah, not only that, his wealth was swept out of the blue! Can you believe it? " Said the guy with the same hair but his eyes are slanted like a fox

Others joined in the conversation too while the three famous trios turned their heads to the direction where they heard the gossip.

" It's too bad, Trevor is such a good looking guy though…" A girl exclaimed

" I heard he vanished the moment he went to the forbidden place, you know, the place Principal Yukihara told us never to go? " A guy with a dirty blonde hair said

" Not only that, I heard that lots of students had lost in there and they never came back …." A blue haired girl said

" And get this, I heard the Principal's family was lost in that place.. .." A boy with glasses and blond hair followed

" I also heard that Principal Yukihara never send rescue parties because they never come back….." A girl with a green permed hair said

The trios who are listening looked at each other, their mates looking at them as well ( actually, their mates are just enjoying their company….. )

" Did I hear that right? Hitsudaima of class C vanished? " Hotaru said disbelievingly

"Yuh, I heard the rumors , but I never thought it was true, after all, Hitsudaima is one heck of a playboy, I thought he was just lost in some sewers here in Tokyo…." Misaki followed

" Whatever, I don't care, at least I don't have any rival at the school anymore, and I couldn't be happier…." Natsume said emotionlessly

Hotaru looked at her cousin " I forgot you and Hitsudaima are rivals since kindergarten Hyuuga, in looks, brains, charisma, athletics, and the list goes on, I thought you're going to sympathize with him a bit or say fake words of apology since he was lost, but I guess I was wrong…..I couldn't blame you though…"she smirked

He snorted while caressing the back of the blond girl in one of his arms " Yeah, if pigs can fly, hell I would, besides why would I sympathize with that bastard? Only idiots will sympathize with their rivals, he's gone, so I should celebrate…." he said as he kissed the blond roughly….

" You're a jerk Natsume! " Misaki teased happily

" Not to mention bastard…." Hotaru followed with the same vein

Then they started laughing, together with their mates

Rui, Trevor Hitsudaima's bestfriend overheard what Natsume said and his blood boiled in anger, not to mention his " two close people "didn't mind a bit about what he said, and mostly, to add insult to the injury, the whole Alice Academy came to the club and are having a good time , not to mention Principal Yukihara's refusal to send rescue parties in the hopes of finding him, but no, he didn't, it's as if Trevor's lost where nothing to them

Had the Academy not considered the pride that he gave to the school? What about during the Hockey game? Who was the star player that made them win against their rivals? And in Science Quiz bee? Who was the one who answered the questions and got them all correct? And who represented the Academy during outside meetings? Was it not him? Was Trevor not enough to make the academy proud? Sure there is the bastard Natsume, but Trevor did a lot for the Academy, and he was like a brother to him, the moment he was reported lost in that goddamn village, he was worried sick about him, he told Trevor not to accept the dare from one of the socialite princess in the academy , he had a bad feeling about that dare, especially after knowing from some resources that the students who boldly went there didn't come back, and not a single report was brought back to the school, what made it more mysterious was the moment the students disappeared, their families and their wealth also vanished into thin air, leaving no traces, as if they never existed in this world….

But his bestfriend values his pride and reputation too much that he accepted the dare, and now, he was missing… and to top it all of the blond socialite bitch who dared him was on Natsume's arms, his bestfriend's rival, flirting with him , no guilt can be seen on her face.. and his expression became murderous as he threw daggers on the trio who are having a good time…..

" Rui, man, you're expression's…..kinda murderous…. Was it because of what the Trio said? Just don't mind them…." Hayate , he's other friend said…..

" Do you really think I will just let them off easily? I'm not a softie, Hayate…." Rui said acidly

Hayate sighed " If only Trevor did not accept the dare from the blond bitch Luna Koizumi, he will be here… laughing and dancing and might be outnumbering Natsume in bedding the girls….."

Rui looked at him, his mind processed…the dare…the dare….the dare…..

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed on his mind then he remembered his earlier thought _"he told Trevor not to accept the dare from one of the socialite princess in the academy , he had a bad feeling about that dare, especially after knowing from some resources that the students who boldly went there didn't come back, and not a single report was brought back to the school, what made it more mysterious was the moment the students disappeared, their families and their wealth also vanished into thin air, leaving no traces, as if they never existed in this world…."_

Rui smiled sinisterly, if Luna the bitch has the guts to gave his Trevor that dare, why can't he? What can he possibly loose, now that his source of living was gone, he only wants Trevor, and he was taken away, and after what that trio said and did to his beloved Trevor, vengeance overpowered him…..

" _I'll make sure that I will let them suffer Trevor, they will pay for ignoring your existence…"_ He vowed mentally

Hayate looked at his companion, Rui was planning something, and he knew it was nasty, he had a bad feeling about it, but even though he wanted to stop him, he just let Rui do what he wants, Trevor was a close friend to him also, and he would never forgive anyone who insulted him as well…

Rui walked towards the center , smiling creepily to himself, grabbing a microphone he called the attention of the crowd….

" Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have our summer vacation, I'm sure all of us want to be entertained this night , tell me my dear audience, do you want to be entertained? " He started

All eyes turned to him, even the famous trios, curiosity suddenly sparked on their minds….

" Then let's play the _daring_ game….." He challenged

" Ummm, what kind of dare? " A pink haired girl asked

Rui smiled sinisterly " I want to know who are the participants first… who will be the volunteers?"

As they were about to raise their hand, a bored voice was heard from the crowd

" Tch…. Who would want to play that stupid dare of yours? " Natsume yelled

Rui smirked to himself, his plan was going well…..

" If it helps you Hyuuga, the prize for this dare is quite extraordinary, and I swear to you all that I won't regret giving it….. don't tell me you're scared of doing dares, Trevor will surely laugh at you if he's here….."

The audience trembled, Rui had insulted Natsume's pride….

" Who said that I'm scared of a dare, you lowlife, and don't you dare compare me to that bastard! He's gone for all I care in the world, now tell me, what is the stupid dare?" Natsume spat, glaring at Rui

" I'll give you an overview Hyuuga, you heard about the gossip do you? " Rui said with narrowed eyes

" And what about it? You want me to spread the gossip that you're bestfriend got lost so that the whole world will mourn for him? Don't worry idiot, I'll gladly do it…."

" I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not it… Hyuuga….."

" Then what is it?" Natsume replied impatiently

" You swear not to backout?"

" Yeah! Yeah! Now give the stupid dare!"

Rui snickered " As what you heard from the gossips, Trevor did not came back from the forbidden place…."

Natsume's eyes furrowed " You already mentioned that, you moron! Now spill it out before I break your neck!"

" Alright….." Rui continued as he looked at him in the eye " I dare you to go to the forbidden place, the A.D. village! "

**Pls. Review this chapter! Tnx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Challenge: Accepted**

**Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

The moment the crowd heard Rui's challenge, a thick blanket of silence covered them, no one dared to speak for a while, they were all in shock….

Hotaru suddenly stood up " What the hell are you saying, Mizuno, did you purposely planned this so you want Hyuuga to vanish as well?" She exclaimed angrily, recovering from her reverie

Rui just shrugged his shoulders " I didn't say he has to go alone, you can accompany him if you want, hell I care…."

" You're saying you want us to vanish too? " Misaki flashed her eyes dangerously at him, she was ready to explode

But Rui continued to taunt them " What? Are you bozos scared of the dare? You're going with him, he's not alone, this is the first time, in the dare quest that we will allow more than one person to go, to be honest, Hyuuga is lucky to have you both…"

" What makes you think that we will accept this rubbish Rui? " Hotaru asked, gritting her teeth

" So the blackmailing queen can't do it? I thought you can dominate the world with you're _famous toys_, what made you back out like a little kitten?" He taunted

Hotaru glared daggers at him, she was obviously insulted by him, by the looks of it , she was ready to pounce at him…..

" And you, Harada, what happened to you're amazonian spirit? I thought that no one can beat you at sports? Did your bones suddenly weakened and grinded to dust because of all the dates you've attended? Don't worry, I will understand if you don't, with you're playgirl abilities and the like…."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him, she was really ready to cut his head off…..

Rui smirked triumphantly as he saw the murderous aura coming from the trios… _" oh yes, plan success…"_

He knew that the trios have so much pride in themselves, they are hailed as the _gods and goddesses _of the academy, alongside Trevor of course, and for a god or a goddess to be insulted by weakness or fear is something that they will never ever allow….

The crowd felt the murderous aura and they shuddered, though they were still in silence…

" What? You won't accept it? I thought that the _gods and goddesses _of the academy are the best aces of the school, can't believe you're all scaredy cats, ha! And you call yourself a god or goddess of the academy? Don't you have any shame at all?"

That did it….

3…..

2….

1…..

" That's it! " The trio exploded in rage….while the crowd backed away

The trios glared at Rui

" Alright idiot, we accept, happy?" Natsume said angrily

" Now that we accepted the dare Mizuno, what are the prizes, it's better be good coz we're going to risk our necks here…" Hotaru tapped her right foot on the floor

Rui smiled " I'll let you have half of riches…"

The crowd gasped, even Hayate

The Mizuno family is the 5th richest in Japan, they are the only Japanese people who are able to produced the " rare oil " which was needed for many technological companies in Japan, mainly for the machines to grow smoothly, also, the oil they produce never damages or causes rust to the machines, no wonder their oil is in demand….

And to have half of that " rare oil " is something the businessmen will grow throats in their hands just to haul it in….

Hotaru smirked " That's a good deal Mizuno, I'm glad I agreed to the dare….."

" Count me in… ' Misaki said her eyes started to sparkle…..

" Just remember this Rui, if we came back here, I swear you will bow down to us and treat us as we deserve! " Natsume vowed threateningly

Rui looked at him in the eye….. "Yes….. I will… Hyuuga sama…"

The trios smirked….

The crowd was in silence but for a few seconds, all of them breathed and they all cheered the trios

" Natsume sama! Good luck! ….."

" Misaki sama, if you come back, go on a date with me! "

" Hotaru sama, we'll gladly buy your pictures no matter how expensive it is if you uploaded it in ebay! "

Other cheered for them, and loud noises can be heard everywhere, howling and cheering for the trios….

Rui was smirking inwardly, he had succeded in his plan in getting rid of the trios, he was about to turn back when Hayate hastily grabbed his arm then pulled him in a corner….

" Are you out of your mind Rui? Giving half of your riches just for a dare? " Hayate whispered angrily

But Rui smiled at him " That is, if they come back…"

" What makes you so sure that they won't? "

Rui just grinned creepily " based on the reports…. I'm sure they won't….." then he walked out towards the club's exit door

Hayate just shook his head, there's something wrong with Rui, earlier, he was mourning and seething with rage, but now, he was happy, and what does that mean when he said that they won't come back? Does that mean that Rui had given up hope in finding Trevor?

He sighed, he really can't understand him….

" Hayate! Let's go!" Rui shouted

Hayate followed his friend…. Ignoring his musings….

" So, when we're gonna leave for the A.D. village? " Hotaru asked while finishing her tequila

" How about 2 days from now?" I have to clear out my schedules you know…." Natsume said

" I agree, I still need to finish some sketches, okaa san asked me to do some sketches for the clothes that she will make for the fashion show, can you believe it? What an early training!" Misaki complained

" Shut up, you're not the only one Senpai!" Hotaru replied nonchalantly

" Well, that's settled, I'll be going now, I still need to bed my ladies tonight…." Natsume said while caressing the thigh of the redhaired girl, she moaned excitedly with what he did

" You're a perverted bastard Hyuuga…" Misaki whispered

" Just don't end up in the bitch's bed when we call you, I hate late people…." Hotaru warned

"Yeah, yeah! Alright, good night ladies! " Natsume said then winked. He took the girls in his arms then walked away towards one of the VIP rooms of the club…

" Well, I guess, I better go…." Hotaru said then stood up "Wanna ride?" She added, looking at Misaki

" Sure! " She said then they both walked out of the club ignoring the boys who drooled at them as they pass by

Out of one of the corners of the dark alley of a club, a fat man can be seen, he was wearing strange clothes, and a menacing smile was lit up on his scary face…

He was about to speak up when he swiftly turned his head on his right side

" Planning to add another victims aren't we?" A woman's voice was heard to where his head was inclined

" Still meddling with other people's business, Mara?"

Mara started walking, and from the shadows, slowly, her image was shown…

" Not really, I never intervened nor cared with what you do to your victims….Mare" She shot back

Mare narrowed his eyes " Spill it, what do you want?"

" Ah, a straight shooter are we? Anyway before I turned to my topic of interest, I just wanted to ask, did you influence Rui Mizuno into tricking those kids to accept the dare?" She asked

" Very observative, yes I influenced Rui into the dare, I inspired him to taunt _them_….."

" Why do you want the trios this time around?"

" Nothing special, I just want to add some spice into the A.D. village, victims going alone are making me bored these days…"

He can see Mara was not convinced, but she dropped it " Anyway, how long are you planning to hide Mikan? " She suddenly asked

He craned his neck curiously " And what about that?"

" Well, Mikan was hidden from the visitors before, aside from Izumi, you also don't allow her to go out if there are visitors, both of you only allow her to go out when there

are no strangers in the house…"

" And your point is?"

" Let her out in the sight of people…"

Mare looked at Mara, he can see she's serious " And what good will it do? "

" Allow her to meet other people Mare, you already shielded her enough…"

" Why don't you ask Izumi then?"

She glared at him " You know he won't listen to me.."

" So you're asking me?"

" Yes…"

" Why do you want to that, what difference will it do? Mikan is already engaged to my Anthony, or did you not know that? "

" That's my point, she's already about to be married and you won't let her out and see the beauty of the world through other people's eyes, I'm just saying that you should give the poor girl a chance, after the marriage, she'll be shielded by another , this time, in Antho ny's hands…"

" And what's wrong with my Anthony? He's the perfect guy. What's wrong if she will be shielded in his hands?"

" Yeah, he's perfect because you fused lots of good qualities from all the guy victims in one body…if you ask me, it's creepy…."

He smirked " Well, at least somebody gives me appreciation… Like Tsubasa…"

" Cut the crap Mare, are you going to grant my favor or not?" She gazed threateningly at him

He look unconvinced

Her gaze become deadly " Look Mare, all you have to do is grant my favor, that's all I've been asking…besides, if there are love triangles in the picture, wouldn't it be more interesting?" She added

He's smirk widened " So that's what you want then? Never knew you're even more selfish than me, Mara….. aside from giving our visitors temporary happiness, you want them to be hurt holistically…that's nasty…."

" Look who's talking…"

Mare finally raised his hand " Alright beautiful, I will grant your wish, as long as it doesn't disrupt my plans, I'm good with it….." Then he opened his umbrella which he fished out of nowhere " I'll be going now, and tell it to Izumi, asap"

" Thank you…."

" You're welcome " He retorted and with a blink of an eye, he's gone

" That's a good façade, my dear fiancée…"

Mara turned her head towards Yoichi who is snickering

" I hope they won't suspect anything about my plans…" Mara whispered

Yoichi walked towards his fiancée, then embraced her lovingly, putting his chin on his shoulder " I think it's better to do what we can instead of aiming for the impossible…"He said

Mara looked at the dark sky above, her purplish bluish eyes sparkling in the moonlight, then she slowly closed her eyes " Let's just hope it works out…."

**Pls. review this chapter! tnx!**


End file.
